Sampling apparatus used to sample various phases of a multiphase fluid mixture from a hydrocarbon well is known, e.g., see EP1645863 and WO2006037565, and incorporated herein by reference. While such apparatus provides many advantages, improvements in methods and apparatus for selective enriched fluid sampling from a multiphase fluid mixture are desirable.